


You Love Me [ YAMI ]

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: Aún que seas frío conmigo, se que me quieres, se que me adoras, se que me amas
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Frío Cómo El Hielo.

Se qué eres alguien a quien no le gusta conversar mucho.

Se qué eres alguien que no está acostumbrado a recibir afectó.

Se qué no estás acostumbrado a recibir besos y a brazos de parte de alguien más que no se tu propia madre.

Pero aún así, haces tu intento por aceptar mis abrazos y besos.

Desde que somos novios, no he parado de decirte que te quiero.

Te tome de la mano algunas veces, te robe uno que otro beso, que por supuesto, sutilmente fueron rechazados en un principio.

Y eso me dolía cómo no tenías idea, a veces eras malo conmigo; aveces no me hablabas o solo me ignorabas todo el día.

Empecé a creer que no me querías a tu lado, aun qué eso no tenía sentido, ya que tu me habías pedido ser tu novio de forma directa, sin ningún tipo de cartel, flores o chocolates, solo me lo pediste directamente, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento alguno.

Aún que acepte de buena manera, con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

Con el tiempo fui pensando que era alguna apuesta tuya y de parte de tus amigos.

Yami, ¿yo soy un juego para ti?.

Te pregunte directamente, me contestaste con un no muy seriamente, hasta podía ver que estabas molesto y muy sorprendido por mi repentina pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que yo haría eso contigo Yu?. - Me cuestionaste mientras liamoiabas mis lágrimas. Me había enfrentado a ti cuando recién salías de tu entrenamiento de fútbol americano, nos apartamos de tu equipo me llevaste hacia las bancas de la cancha.

\- Por qué no me muestras algún indicio de cariño. - Te conteste. Te escuché resoplar, no te alejaste de mí. - No se por qué me pediste ser tu novio si solo me vas ignorar, llevamos juntos tres meses y medio, y te he soportado que no me hables y me ignores, parecemos completos desconocidos en vez de ser una pareja... - Desvíe mi mirada de la de él, podía sentir cómo su mirada se volvía más intensa y me incomodaba. - Terminemos nuestra relación si solo se va basar en eso. –

Me quise ir del lugar en silencio, pero me de tuviste agarrando mi mano y entrelazándola con la tuya, me sentí completamente estático al sentir lo cálida que eran tus manos.

\- Pueda que no te muestre ningún afectó, pueda que no te brinde mis besos o abrazos, pero es que todo esto es nuevo para mí. - Me dijo con voz sincera, mientras tomaba mi mentón para lo voltear a ver. - Me gustas. Por eso me declare a ti, me gustas mucho, pienso que eres precioso en todo tu esplendor; eres hermoso. –

Mi sonrojo apareció en un, dos por tres al igual que el suyo; Yami jamás me había dicho tanto en estos últimos meses, de hecho solo se dedicaba asentar a mi lado y quedarse callado mientras yo comía o estudiaba, me acompañaba hasta mi casa y luego se despedía con un: _"hasta luego o te veo mañana."_ En las noches me mandaba mensajes muy cortos pero lindos, me dedicaba las buenas noches o los buenos días, pero nada de eso se comparaba a que con viviéramos y habláramos en persona.

Yo realmente quería conocerlo, pues se me había hecho atractivo y muy misterioso.

Podría decir que desde que lo vi por primera vez me gustó mucho, pero nunca me atreví a decírselo, al contrario él fue quien me habló primero, aún que solo me brindándose con un hola o un adiós.

\- Dame una oportunidad más y te mostraré que tanto te quiero conmigo. –

La sinceridad en sus palabras había calado tanto en mi corazón, sin embargo ya había tenido suficiente de esto.

\- No creo pod... - Mis palabras fueron silenciadas cuando los labios de Yami me besaron, fue un tacto delicado, me besaba con un poco de miedo como si sintiera que en cualquier momento me iba romper o lo iba a rechazar, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso cuándo sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas, fue de apoco profundizando el beso, me arrincono en la pared, deslizó sus mano

s hasta las mías para tomarlas y colocarlas a ambas lados de mi cabeza, deshizo el beso y luego apego su frente contra la mía.

Tu actitud puede ser fría pero tu tacto es cálido.

¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan frío cómo el hielo, pero a su vez tan caliente cómo el fuego?.

Aquella combinación, se me hizo lo más atractivo en ti.

\- Sólo una oportunidad más. - Me pidió. - Por favor. –

Deje que el silencio lo invadirá por algunos minutos, haciéndolo sufrir creyendo que diría que no, cuando vi que inclino su cabeza rendido dije:

\- Está bien. -

Yami volvió a subir su rostro y me miró con ojos iluminados e ilusionados, me sonrió un poco y luego me dejó un corto beso en mis labios.

\- Tenme un poco de paciencia con esto, no soy muy expresivo pero lo intentaré. - Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad.

\- Okey. - Contesté.

Desde aquel momento mi chico seguía siendo frío, cuándo hablaba y trataba con los demás, pero conmigo era todo lo contrario, era caliente. Aveces me gustaba que me hablara de forma fría cuando charlábamos, le daba ese toque especial a la relación, incluso al sexo.

\- Mírame. - Me habló de forma fría, pero me veía de forma especial, me seguía embistiendo fuerte cómo a mí me gustaba. - Bebé, mírame. - Era imposible, estaba tan perdido en aquella deliciosa sensación que me brindaba, pero hice el esfuerzo, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la imagen más erótica que Yami me podría decir regalar.

Está viéndome, sus ojos parecían brillar, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, me invitaban a besarle hasta el cansancio, algunos de sus mechones rubios estaban desordenados, le daban un toque más salvaje, más varonil.

Lo abrace por el cuello, lo atraje a mi y nos besamos mientras nos perdíamos en la mirada del otro, adoraba estos momentos cuando éramos uno.

\- Ah~. - Gemí cuando se enterró de nuevo en mi; tan lento, tan profundo, se sentía tan bien cuándo Yami estaba así conmigo. - Yami~. –

-¿Sí?. –

\- Más ~.

Puedo jurar que mi piel ardía con sólo el toque de sus manos cuando las deslizaba de un lugar a otro, sus labios marcaban mi piel como si fuera de su propiedad; dejaba marcas notables en mis clavícula, mi cuello, mis muslos, mi espalda y pecho y le gustaba abofetear mi trasero hasta ponerlo rojo, no mentiré; aquella forma brusca me encantaba durante el sexo.

\- Joder Yugi, más~. Dame más bebé –

Ahora yo me encontraba arriba de él, montándolo despacio, mientras mi cadera se movía en círculos haciéndole sacar algunos gruñidos de placer y a veces gemidos.

Yami se mordía su labio inferior, me gustaba que hiciera eso, significaba que lo estaba disfrutando cómo yo.

\- Yami~ - Gemí su nombre una vez más cuando saltaba sobre su miembro, el me agarraba de mis caderas para hacer más rápidas y profundas las penetraciones.

\- Me vengo. ~ - Me aviso.

\- Yo... Yo también. –

\- Juntos. - Me dijo, luego cambiamos de posiciones, ahora el estaba arriba de mi y comenzó a darme fuertes estocadas que hacían arquear mi espalda, gemía su nombre en alto y después de unos minutos sentí su esencia espesa y caliente dentro de mi, yo me corrí entre nuestros vientres mientras culminábamos el acto en un beso profundo y lleno de amor.

\- Feliz día de san Valentin. - Me susurro a la par de mi oreja y me dejo un beso en mi mejilla. - Feliz aniversario. - Volvió a darme otro beso en mis labios. - Te amo. –

\- Y yo a ti. –

Adoraba cómo Yami era frío cómo el hielo con los demás, pero caliente cómo el fuego conmigo.


	2. Es Mi Chico.

No puedo mentir al decir que Yugi me tenía completamente enamorado de él.

Me gustaba mucho, aún no sabía cómo es que le había pedido ser mi novio, ¿fueron los nervios?, ¿o los celos al ver a otro chico coqueteándole?

Pienso que la segunda razón fue la que me impulso a declararme.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada, Yugi desde que se había vuelto mi novio mi vida había cambiado, y a pesar de no mostrar muchos sentimientos hacia el o cualquier otra persona, el hacía que mis emociones salieran a flote con una pequeña acción de él.

Si él me besaba, yo gritaba internamente.

Si el me abrazaba, me sonrojaba.

Pero lo que me volvía loco y ponerme a sus pies era cómo intencionalmente meneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro para poder provocarme y seducirme.

Yugi, mi pequeño, no eres tan inocente cómo yo había pensado.

Eres un lobo disfrazado de cordero y eso me fascina mucho de ti.

Dicen que jamás debes de juzgar un libro por su portada o que las personas más tranquilas pueden ser las más cabronas del mundo, pues déjame decirte que el mundo tiene razón al describirlas así.

Jamás imagine perder mi virginidad contigo y que tú, oh mi querido diablillo, fueras quien me ensañaría todo tipo de cosas.

Me siento cómo un gatito indefenso cuando estoy contigo en la cama, pues se que tu eres una fiera, pero yo... Dios santo, yo aún sigo aprendiendo de ti.

Al recordar aquellos recuerdos siempre me sonrojo, me veo a ti siempre sonriéndome con cariño mientras tu mirada me devora y me ve con deseo mientras te mueves encima de mi desnudo.

No te miento, me excita siempre verte así.

\- Tierra llamando a Sennen. –

Parpadee enseguida cuando Kaiba me dio un golpe en mi hombro despertándome de mi ensoñación.

\- ¿Qué?. - Respondo con mi actitud fría con la que Kaiba esta más que acostumbrado.

\- Tenemos que irnos. Acabo el entrenamiento. –

\- Claro. - Agarre mi casco para irme pero Kaiba me detuvo y me señaló hacia donde estaban las banquillos ahí pude divisar perfectamente la silueta de mi novio esperándome. - Gracias por avisarme. –

Kaiba asintió y se fue trotando hacia los vestidores mientras yo me dirigía hacia donde estaba Yugi esperándome.

Cuando llegué me extrañe al verlo sentado, mirando hacia el campo con una mirada perdida.

Jamás lo había visto, siempre cuando nos vemos en esta parte de la cancha Yugi siempre me espera parado, pero esta vez era diferente. De hecho, él estaba diferente y eso no me gustaba.

Al verlo, sentía que si daba un paso adelante todo acabaría.

¿Pero por qué debía de terminar?, ¿por qué sentía esa inseguridad?, no debería sentirme así, confiaba ciegamente en mi relación con Yugi, pues llevábamos un año.

Tal vez era el cansancio el que me hacía pensar en eso. Sí, eso debe ser.

Tomé valentía y di el primer paso para hablarle.

\- Hola Yu. - Salude, el me vio, me acerque a él dispuesto a besarle, pero él giro el rostro y mi beso recayó en su mejilla.

Aquello me extraño demasiado. Lo examine de arriba abajo, parecía estar molesto.

¿Habré hecho algo malo?

Rápidamente mi mente comenzó a examinar todos mis recuerdos para saber si había hecho que lo molestara, pero en ninguno de ellos encontraba algo malo.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue en las clases?. - Pregunte intentando deshacer aquel ambiente incómodo.

Iba a seguirlo para saber si estaba bien o si había hecho algo yo, pero a mitad de camino, me encontré que Yugi estaba hablando con un chico de un grado superior al mío.

Rápidamente fruncí el ceño al ver Haku, este rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me sonrió burlón mientras sus ojos azules se reían de mi, su mano se colocó en la cintura de mi chico.

No pude evitar molestarme por aquello, iba en camino hacia ellos, cuando vi a Yugi quitarse de encima a Haku, le dijo que se le alejara de él mientras se iba, mientras este gritaba:

\- ¿Qué no te gustó lo de anoche? –

Esas palabras me petrificaron por completo. Por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo y miles de supociones invadieron mi cabeza.

Yo confiaba en Yugi, él no sería capaz de engañarme, ¿verdad?


	3. El Frio Ahora es El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/KkOF8UiB7u8

Ha pasado un par de días desde que vi aquel acontecimiento, debo de ser sincero, no me gusta para nada esta situación; Yugi me ha estado evitando últimamente, no me habla, no me contesta los mensajes o las llamadas, me estoy preocupando por él. Cada vez que hablamos tan siquiera unos segundos, el desvía el tema o simplemente me besa para callarme.

La situación va hartándome, pues aquel chico Haku lo he visto más cerca de Yugi y eso no me gusta.

Me he tenido que contener más de una vez para no romperle la cara o mataré, Yugi me dice que no le haga caso, ¿pero cómo me pide eso? Cuándo el hijo de puta le pone las manos encima.

Por ser un buen chico y no buscar problemas, he mantenido a Yugi cubierto de mis marcas.

No soy posesivo, nada por el estilo, pero Haku hacia que lo fuera con Yugi.

Mi omega no si se ve las intenciones que el otro Alfa este haciéndole, pero si es así espero mi imo que se aleje o que me pida a mi que yo lo aleje; pues no aguento cómo mira a mi Aibou, esos ojos llenos lujuria y deseo desbordan sus ojos azules.

He tenido repetidas veces cubrir a Yugi con mi aroma, le he dado más de cinco chaquetas mías a mi pequeño para que nadie se le acerque, incluso sus amigos, con ellos me llevo bien, aclare con ellos que solo quería alejar a ese maldito Alfa de ojos azules; ellos me aseguran que no debería de hacerle caso a Haku, pues el solo busca provocarme, hasta que lo lleve a una pelea donde difícilmente nos puedan separar.

\- Deja de mirarlo así. –

Las manos de Yugi enderezan mi rostro para que lo vea. Veo en los ojos de mi omega como hay cansancio en sus ojos, está cansado de esta situación al igual que yo.

\- No me gusta cómo te mira. - Dije. - Ni cómo se te acerca o toca. -Gruñí nuevamente cuándo Haku relamió sus labios cómo si estuviera saboreando una dulce carne.

\- Ignóralo solamente. - Dijo distraído en su celular, ¿no le importa en lo más mínimo que él pueda hacerle daño?

Veo su rostro desinteresado.

Me canse de esto, ya debía de hablar con él y nada ni nadie me iba a impedir hacerlo.

Le quite su celular, el de inmediato me vio con reproche, me iba hacer un puchero, cruzo sus brazos, estaba molestó, pero eso no me importo a mi. Lo tuve que cargar sobre mis hombros, no me dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar.

Al menos eso agradecía de su parte, odiaba cuando comenzaba a patalear y a quejarse, pues no media sus palabras cuando se enojaba.

Finalmente, en un rincón muy apartado de los demás, lo dejé, arrinconado en una esquina, puse mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y dije con voz sugerente.

\- Ya dime lo que te pasa, no hablas, me evades, últimamente te veo muy desinteresado y perdido, dime que tienes de una buena vez. –

No dijo nada. Puso sus ojos en blanco, volvió a cruzarse de brazos y se recargo en la pared desviando la mirada.

\- Yugi...- Asevere aun más mi voz, no quería usar mi "voz", pues aquello me disgustaba.

Vi a Yugi fruncir su ceño, realmente estaba molesto. Se acercó a mí.

-Terminamos-

La voz fría que uso me calo los huesos, pero mi alma se sentía tan rota cuando dijo esas palabras sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿Qué...?. - Fue lo único que dije cuándo Yugi ya se había marchado sin mirar atrás.


	4. EL

No entiendo cómo funciona el amor. Funciona como alguna especia de veneno o arma o como un antídoto que repelia toda dolencia.  
  
Sin embargo, parecía que en mi actuaba como la peor dolencia.  
  
 _"Sí el tuviera mi marca, seguramente me dolería más."_ _  
_  
Es lo único que pienso cuando lo veo caminar por los pasillos en solitario. No está con nadie, está solo.

Tengo ganas de ir con él y hablarle, incluso tengo ganas de besarlo hasta el cansancio, pero...  
  
Aparece él. Aparece Haku sosteniendo los hombros de Yugi, el se voltea, le sonríe cómo solía hacerlo conmigo.  
  
Aún no entiendo qué hice mal, él me dejó de la nada. Terminamos, él me terminó a mi y aún no logro comprender él por qué.

Si sigues viéndolo, te vas a lastimar mas. -  
  
\- No lo veo. - Dije guardando mis cosas en mi casillero.  
  
\- Si lo haces. - Dijo Kaiba. - Deberías de superarlo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿un mes y medio?. –

\- Dos. - Corregí, cerré mi casillero y luego me recargue en él. - Aún no puedo entender que hice mal, quiero decir. Él cambió, de un día para otro me dejó y no me dijo nada. Sólo me terminó. -

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste por qué terminó contigo?. -  
  
-Porqué cuándo me acercaba a él, me ignoraba. Me ignoraba cómo si no existiera y siempre se la pasaba con Haku. Y ahora no me permite acercármele a él. –

\- Y no haz pensado que esa razón pueda ser Haku?. - Kaiba cerró su casillero y se fue dejándome intrigado.  
  
¿Cómo que Haku está involucrado?.


	5. Ya No Duele

Los meses siguieron pasando, realmente yo sentía como poco a poco mi amor por Yugi iba desapareciendo.

Mi mente ya estaba concentrada en otro tipo de cosas; mis notas, mi tarea, mi familia y mis amigos, realmente todo iba de maravilla para mi.

Ya casi se hacían 6 meses desde que Yugi y yo no hablamos, ni cruzamos caminos, es como si la tierra se lo tragara o como si no hubiera existido jamás.

También Haku, él desapareció junto con Yugi.

Y desde aquella vez, había comenzado a difundirse rumores acerca de un posible secuestro o de que Yugi se había embarazado de Haku y ambos habían abandonado la escuela.

Realmente, no se que pasó entre ellos, pero no soy nada rencoroso y a decir verdad, espero que les vaya bien en su nueva vida. Pues yo, ya tenía la mía.  
  


*Continuará...


	6. Carta

_“Querido Yami._

_Nunca sabré si has leído esta carta que te dejare. Probablemente cuando la leas, sepas que ya no estaré a tu lado y que yo, estaré muy lejos de ti._

_Tal vez sientas o digas, que leer esto, ya no valdrá la pena, te deje. Te abandone de la peor manera, ¿debí quedarme?, tal vez sí, tal vez no._

_Pero los sentimientos que siempre tuve contigo perdurarán para siempre en mi corazón._

_Seguiré siendo tuyo, aún con el pasar de los años. ¿Me olvidaras?, estoy apostando a que no, pero quisiera que lo hicieras._

_El vínculo que forjamos fue fuerte e invidiable, ahora no se sentirás mi tristeza a través de nuestro vínculo, espero que no, espero que la confusión que plantee en ti sobre mi distancia contigo siga funcionando, así no sentirás mis sentimientos y la culpa y que me abruma al dejarte, pero no tengo opción._

_He elegido._

_No quiero perjudicarte._

_No quiero estorbarte._

_Lo que teníamos era algo bueno. Perfecto, a mi punto de vista._

_Pero si te soy honesto Yami, tu mereces un omega que te de una familia. No yo._

_Se lo que quieres. Me lo dijiste incontables veces mientras estábamos juntos; quieres ser padre, tener muchos hijos a los cuales puedas regañar, mimar, consolar y amar. Y tu pareja, que siempre esté a tu lado._

_Quieres una familia._

_Y eso no te lo puedo dar._

_Perdona._

_Te falle._

_Por eso me distancie de ti._

_Por eso rompimos._

_Lamento el haberte lastimado, así. El no poder explicarte las cosas en su momento._

_No se si en algunos años más nos volvamos a ver, pero yo deseo que no._

_Porque cuando nos veamos , nuestro vínculo reavivira, sentiremos conexión inmediato y me preguntarás del por qué te deje._

_Y yo te contestaré con crudas palabras que lastimaran tu corazón de nuevo. Y tal vez me odies de por vida por no decirtelo._

_Créeme , no quiero eso._

_Así que, si lees esta carta, has me un favor enorme, quema esta carta y olvida que existí para ti. Olvida me, por favor._

_Por qué yo lo haré._

_Tu debes de seguir adelante. Has tu vida como siempre lo haz planeado._

_Att: Yugi.”_   
  
  


Arrugó la carta entre mis manos, la hoja se desquebraja un poco.  
Miró fijamente de nuevo aquellas letras con tinta negra y la perfecta letra de aquel chico que fue mi primer amor.

—¿Olvidarte?. — Digo y sonrió un poco con ironía. — ¿Cómo olvidas al primer y único amor, Yugi?. —

Aquella carta amarillenta que se perdió hace años en el local de postales, había llegado recién a mi.

Me siento en la silla de mi despacho, subo los pies, enciendo un cigarrillo y procedo a darle una calada para luego soltar el humo.

— Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. — Repito su nombre, hace mucho que no lo pronunciaba, parecía que su nombre actuaba como un bálsamo para labios.

Una parte de mi cobraba vida al recordar borrosamente una silueta con menor estatura, una sonrisa gentil e inocente, unos ojos con el color amatista, su cabello similar al mío, ¿su voz?, no recuerdo como sonaba su voz.  
  


—¿Por qué ahora me dices eso?, ¿olvidarte?, ¿hacerme daño?, ¿perdonarte?, ¿fallarme?. — Aquellas preguntas rondaban por mi mente recordando las palabras de la carta.

Pero supongo que solo eran problemas de juventud.

Eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

Traté de olvidarlo, tal y como decía ahora la carta en mi poder, pero eso fue más que imposible, me quedé con su recuerdo, con los buenos recuerdos de él conmigo y lo dejé ir, así en la vida real, deseandole lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por aquel tiempo se rumoreaba que él estaba embarazado de... ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel otro chico?, ¿Haru?, ¿Haku?, ¿Aku?, no recuerdo, pero aquel rumor se esparcida por toda la escuela y yo, había quedado destrozado por un tiempo, pero al analizar la situación detalladamente, decidí que él podía hacer lo que él quisiera, después de todo, yo no era amo de su vida.

Por algo él había terminado la relación.

Me quedé con la idea de que Yugi se había enamorado de alguien y ese alguien más lo estaba haciendo mucho más feliz que yo y por eso la ruptura entre nosotros.

Estaba bien. Él siguiría con su vida y yo con la mía.

Y así lo hicimos.

Después de una larga recuperación, en los momentos en los que pensé que moriría.

Me volví a levantar.

Seguí mi destino. Cumplí muchas de mis metas, aún que una no salió como esperaba, al final terminé por ser alguien exitoso.  
  


Pero... ¿Qué curiosa es la vida, no?, quitando te una cosa para darte algo mejor o algo peor.

— Y entonces.... — Capte la atención de mi invitado que, obedientemente, estaba sentado en el sofá de mi escritorio, esperándome, viéndome atentamente con aquellos ojos rojos idénticos a mi. . — ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?. —

Aquel niño se paro, camino hasta estar a mi lado, me arrebato el cigarrillo de mi boca, debo de admitir que para ser un pequeño Alfa, tiene actitud y caracter, aún que su rostro parece asemejarse más al de un omega.

Aun omega que conocí.

—¡Deje de fumar!. — Me dijo pisoteando mi cigarro bajo su suela de su zapato. — ¡Fumar es malo!, ¿acaso quiere morirse tan pronto?. —

—Sí es para que no te vea más, sí. —

El chiquillo hizo un puchero, casi un berrinche que me recordó a mi cuando era niño.

— ¡Ahg!, ¡no se que vio papá Yugi en ti. Ni se como soy tu hijo!.—

Sí, la vida te da muchas cosas; las peores o las mejores sorpresas. Los mejores o peores sustos. Los mejores momentos y los peores. Los momentos más apropiados o inesperados.

*Continuará..  
  



	7. Mi actualidad

Me levante de mi asiento, el niño retrocede, me ve aún con molestia y se me hace lo más divertido.

— Mi hijo. — Dije al aire. — Qué yo recuerde, jamás tuve hijos. Siempre fui cuidadoso. —

— Si fuera cuidadoso, yo no estaría aquí. — Me contestó mientras caminaba hacia el balcón de mi despacho, el niño me seguía por detrás, escuchaba sus pequeños pasos.

— Dime tu nombre. — Suspiré. — Solo una vez más. —

— Tae Halackti Muto. —

Sonreí con gracia. Esto debe ser una maldita casualidad. No puede ser cierto.

—¿Tu nombre es Tae?, ¿el nombre de mi supuesto primer hijo que tendría con él?.

El tricolor menor asiente.

— Así es y déjame decirte que ese supuesto primer hijo que tendrías se a vuelto real; soy yo. — 

Aún sigo sin poder creerlo. Sin embargo tenía mis dudas...

— No. —

—Sí. — Dijo. — Soy real. —

— Es imposible. — Dije. — Yo jamás tuve hijos y menos con... — Mis garganta se cierra, mis labios se sellan en una línea, ni siquiera soy capaz de volver a pronunciar su nombre.

“Me duele tanto el hacerlo.”

— Solo... No tuvimos. — Pronunció al fin. Pero el niño se niega a creer en mis palabras.

¿Por qué insiste tanto?.

—¡Lo soy!, ¡maldita sea!, ¡soy tu hijo!. —

Suspiré con cansancio, se hacía tarde y en la noche yo tendría una reunión de trabajo por lo que debía de dejar al niño en mi casa.

Porque sabía, de alguna manera, que no se iría incluso cuándo yo lo mandara de vuelta a su casa, él sería capaz incluso de volver las veces que sean necesarias para convencerme de que yo era su padre.

— Esto será demasiado complicado. —Pronunció bajamente. Miró mi reloj, son las 5:30 de la tarde. — Escucha tengo que irme. —

—¡No te puedes ir!. — Tae, me agarra de mi saco y lo jala llamando mi atención— ¿Es que tan poco significó para ti?. —

— ¿Quieres calmarte, _Magdalena_?. — Me suelto de su agarre y el frunce el ceño, aun que por un segundo vi sus ojos cristalizarse, lo que provocó que me diera un pinchazo en mi corazón como si me hubiera auto lesionado yo mismo..

_“Una sensación de dolor y amargura recorrió mi ser y mi lobo... Entristeció un poco.”_

— Ni creas que te voy a dejar solo, estarás con Nona — Le dije. — Iré hacer negocios, regreso mañana. —

— ¿Qué?, ¿es en serio?. — Está vez, Tae me toma de mi brazo, volteo a verlo y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

_“Sus ojos... Su mirada.... Me recuerdan tanto a él... Pero... ¿Es que habría una posibilidad?... No, imposible, ¡yo siempre tuve cuidado!.”_

—Por favor no te vayas. — Me pide y de repente, mi mente hace que recuerde a Yugi, cómo cuando me pedía no me fuera de su lado, pues estaba tan cómodo en mi pecho cuando nos quedábamos juntos a dormir en su casa o en la mía.

Y finalmente recuerdo su dulce voz:

_—“Atem, no te vayas.” —_

Parpadeo asustado y me suelto de forma brusca de él, me alejo para después salir de mi despacho tan rápido como me fuera posible.

— ¿Señor, Halackti? . —

—¡Nona!. – Llamó a la sirvienta que se a quedado esperando desde que llegó el niño.

Ella fue quien lo atendió, quien le abrió las puertas a mi casa y estaba seguro que a mi vida.

— ¿Todo está bien?, ¿Él joven Halackti está bien?. — Pregunta la mujer de uniforme y cabellos plateados.

—¿Joven Halackti?. — Pregunté confuso.

— Tae. — Me dijo. — ¿Su hijo esta bien?. —

— Diablos, Nona. — Maldigo y me reincorporo tomando una postura más firme. — No es mi hijo. Jamás tuve. —

Ella comienza a reírse de forma graciosa.

— ¡Digo la verdad!. — Dije.

— Permítame reírme un poco más señor Halackti. — Dice ella entre carcajadas. — Pero es que no puedo creerle. —

—¿Y por qué no?. Usted más que nadie sabe que pasa conmigo. —

— Y por esa razón es que me rio. — Me dijo. — Lo conozco Señor, desde que trabajó para usted se casi todo de su vida y también se que ha tenido aventura tras aventura con mujeres y hombres, incluso se atrevió aprobar el poli - amor. Enserio Señor, me parece racional que en una de sus aventuras haya sido descuidado y haya salido aquel pequeño que lo está reclamando como su padre. Después de todo es usted como un consejo, ¿no es así?. —

Mis mejillas están rojas, no puedo creer por la vergüenza que estoy pasando.

Pero aún así... No creo haber sido descuidado y menos con... Yugi.

— De todas formas. — Llama mi atención Nona. — Podemos hacer una prueba de sangre, así sabremos la verdad. —

¡ESO ES!.

Mis ojos se iluminan con esperanza.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Nona!. — Sostengo a la dulce Beta entre mis brazos. — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esa idea?. ¡Podemos hacernos una prueba de sangre!. —

— Pero... —

Gruñó antes ese _pero_ de mi Nona.

—El hospital en este momento se encuentra en mantenimiento y lo volverán abrir en dos semanas. —

— Mierda. — Gruño lleno de frustración y enseguida la beta me da un masapanazo en mi cabeza. — ¡Au!.—

—Lenguaje señor. — Me dijo.

— Bien, bien. — Respondo regresando a mi postura. — ¿Dos semanas, eh?. —

—Así es. — Me dice. — Mi recomendación es que hable con el niño, tal vez se puedan entender, ¿y quien sabe?, tal vez le cuente sobre su vida y de dónde provino y quienes son sus padres. — Me explica. — Pero a mi punto de vista, señor. —

Su voz se vuelve dulce, se acerca a mi, sus manos se van a mis mejillas y las sostiene con cariño.

— Para mí que es su hijo, y eso que no necesito una prueba de sangre para comprobarlo. Simple lo sé. — Me suelta y se aleja. — Pero bueno, cada quién, ¿no?. —

— Nona... —

— Prepararé una habitación para el señorito y la cena, estoy segura que tiene hambre. — Dice con una sonrisa. — Por cierto el auto ya lo está esperando afuera. Apresurese y vaya a esa reunión, no querrá llegar tarde ¿cierto?. —

— Es verdad. — Dije. — Hoy haré un importante contrato con un escritor, el mejor de todo Japón e internacional; Iguy. —

—¿No es el escritor que tanto le gusta leer?. —

—Por supuesto que sí, por eso está reunión es importante y ni nada ni nadie podrá evitar que lo conozca hoy. —

— ¿Qué hay del jovencito?. —

— Por favor encargate de él, regreso mañana por la mañana. —

Con esas últimas palabras me retire. No perdería más tiempo.

*Continuará...


	8. Pequeño Tae

— ¡¡¡WUUUAAA!!!, ¡¡WUAAA!!. —  
  


—Ya nació. Muchas felicidades, joven, es un niño. — Dijo el médico en cuanto me entregó a mi recién nacido.  
  


En cuanto lo tuve cerca, comencé a llorar, era espectacularmente hermoso, no me podía creer que tuviera a este pequeño en mis brazos y que lo lleve dentro de mí por nueve meses.

— Hola... — Le dije suavemente mientras acariciaba sus regordetas mejillas. — Soy tu papá. —

El pequeño bebé que tenia en mis brazos, abrió los ojos y mi corazón latió tan fuerte que sentí que se me saldría del pecho , esa mirada era idéntica a la de Atem.

Quería llorar, ahora la felicidad se había disipado, y mi bebé lo noto, pronto cambió sus facciones, como si estuviera preocupado por mi. Abrace a mi hijo.

— Perdoname, solo... Me puse un poco nostálgico. — Le dije. Él en respuesta, alzó uno de sus bracitos y tomó mi mejilla. Reí un poco, era tan tierno, él trataba de consolarme. — Todo estará bien, ya verás. Te protegeré con mi vida. —  
  
  


* * *

[ P R E S E N T E]  
  
  


— Señor, la reunión de hoy se llevará a cabo en el edifico Black, en el piso 11 a las 8:30.de la noche. —

Me decía mi asistente.

— Entiendo. —Dije, estaba nervioso, baje la mirada y mire entre mis manos aquel regalo que llevaba para mí escritor favorito y futuro socio, claro si es que quería hacer negocios conmigo.

El auto entra al estacionamiento. Inhalo y exhalo, intentando quitar los nervios que subían por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Listo señor?. — Me pregunta ella y asiento. — Bien, vamos. —

Enseguida salimos del auto y para cuando lo hicimos otro auto también se estaciono alado del mío.

— En buena hora. — Dijo mi asistente mirando el reloj. — Son las siete de la noche y él ya se encuentra aquí. —

Increíble, tanto como yo como el escritor llegamos al mismo tiempo y temprano, la reunión sería a las 8:00 de la noche por lo que podría invitarlo a cenar.

Sostengo con firmeza el regalo entre mis manos, cuando veo la puerta de su auto abrirse, mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, los nervios aumentaron, cuando del auto salió una silueta que se me hizo familiar.  
  


— Bienvenido escritor Iguy, lo estábamos esperando. — Saludo mi asistente, yo me quedé sin palabras, el regalo cayó al suelo y mi mirada no se despegaba de aquella silueta elegante, pequeña ; reconocí esos singular mirada amatista y brillante, esa piel, esos labios y cabello tricolor, todo. Todo lo reconocía.

— Gracias por la invitación. — Dijo, su suave voz y aterciopelada viajo por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que temblara, en cuanto me miro, me puse tenso, se acercó a mí, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada agradable que te hacía sentir como en casa.

Sin embargo perdí esa mirada por un segundo, pues de inmediato el reparo en la caja y la alzó.

— Se te cayó esto. — Me extendió la caja, tontamente lo tomé. — Debes ser Atem, ¿cierto?. —

Asentí sin decir ninguna palabra.

— Mucho gusto, soy Iguy, el escritor. — Me extiende su mano a modo de saludo. — Pero mi nombre es Muto Yugi. Mucho gusto. — Amblia su sonrisa y yo...—¡Cuidado!. —

—¡Jefe! —

Solo pude desmayar me.

*Continuará...


	9. Eres Cruel

Esos cabellos rubios eran alaziados por aquella mano suave que acariciaba su cabeza, el de la mano, sonrió enternecido al ver las facciones del empresario, eran bellas hermosas y duras, como las de un verdadero macho.

Le complació saber que podía observar de esa manera a Atem.

— ¿Entonces te quedaras aquí?, ¿no bajaras?. — Le preguntó su representante.

Yugi subió la mirada y con una sonrisa amable, negó.

— Quiero quedarme aquí a cuidarlo. Miralo, necesita que alguien se quede aquí con él, después de todo, se desmayó. —

Su representante, otro Alfa, solo bufo, odiaba cuando el omega era amable con desconocidos y más con ese Alfa que tenía en sus piernas.

— Bien. — Dijo el otro. — Regresaré en una hora, te trae comida para que te alimentes. —

— Ve con cuidado. — Le dijo suavemente a Haku, haciéndolo sonrojar.

— No tardaré. —

Haku se marchó de la habitación y dejó solo a Yugi y Atem. Ese malnacido que nunca, ¡NUNCA!, debió de cruzarse en su camino.

Pero bueno, no debía preocuparse demasiado, ya que Yugi no lo recordaba.

Mientras tanto, Atem comenzaba a moverse, despertaba por aquellas caricias suaves y ese cálido tacto que lo hacía suspirar, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan calmado y seguro, incluso quería sumergirse en un profundo sueño, solo para despertar bien descansado a la mañana siguiente.

Pero sus ojos se abrían lentamente, cuando de pronto escucho una melodiosa voz que le cantaba.

Esa canción que le había sido dedicada y tenía en su celular como un buen recuerdo: Don't leave me.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a Yugi sonreír mientras le cantaba suave y despacio, soboreando cada palabra de la canción.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿O estaba muerto?, por qué estaba viviendo una dulce ilusión de aquel primer amor que tuvo y que le cantaba cuando él no podía dormir o solo cuando se lo pedía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele la cabeza?. — Preguntó el menor en cuanto vio a Atem despertar.

— ¿Qué?. —

Yugi dio otra caricia a la cabeza de Atem y este por inercia cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia.

—Te desmayaste. — Dijo Yugi y Atem abrió los ojos en cuanto recordó su tonto y embarazoso encuentro.

Rápidamente se levantó, Yugi jadeo sorprendido y preocupado, el no debería de hacer esos movimientos bruscos, podría desmayarse de nuevo.

— Tranquilo. Calmate. — Le dijo el menor parándose y tratando de tomar de su brazo, sin embargo Atem estaba alterado, o más bien no podía similar la situación.

— No estas aquí. — Dijo Atem.

—¿eh?. —

—No, no puedes estar aquí. No eres real. Debo estar soñando. Debo estar soñando. — Repetía Atem mientras caminaba en círculo.

Yugi veía confundido y divertido a Atem, ¿acaso eran ese tipo de situaciones en el que el fan conocía a su ídolo en persona y este no podía creerlo?, ¿era así?.  
  


— No, no estas soñando. Esto es real. —Dijo Yugi. — Estoy aquí, enfrente de ti. — Camino hasta estar enfrente del moreno y detuvo su andar cuando le tomó de ambas manos. —¿Ves?. —  
  


Atem no lo podía creer.

No podía creerlo.

El tacto se sentía real.

Él se sentía real.

—Yugi. — Mencionó Atem, casi, apuntó de llorar. —¿De verdad eres tu?. —

—¿Quién más podría ser?, ¡soy yo!.— Rió suavemente. — Y tu eres Atem. —

El corazón de Atem latió frenético, se sonrojo, sus labios se volvieron una sonrisa sincera y la felicidad comenzó a albergar le como nunca.

Atem abrazo a Yugi.

Y Yugi correspondió ese abrazo que le tomó por sorpresa, debía de acostumbrarse, pronto tendría una reunión con sus fans que le esperaban mañana en la tarde.

— ¿Sabes cuanto te e extrañado?. —Atem se separó un poco, acaricia las mejillas de Yugi, lo contempló por un minuto, se había puesto más hermoso que nunca. — ¿O las veces que llore por ti?.

Yugi parpadeo confundido.

— Te busque por un buen tiempo para saber por qué habías terminado conmigo, pero nunca apareciste. —La mirada del Alfa era lastimero y eso podía verlo un muy extrañado omega.

Yugi no comprendía lo que Atem le decía, ¿de que estaba hablando?.

—¿Es... — Comenzó hablar Yugi confundido. — ¿Es alguna letra de una canción de lo que me estas diciendo?. —

—¿Qué?. — Miró extrañado a Yugi. —N-no.—  
  


— ¿Seguro?, creo que he escuchado esa frase en algún lado. —

Atem quedó estupefacto, ¿acaso le estaba bromeando?.

— Yugi, no hagas ese tipo de bromas, son dolorosas. —Le regaño.  
  


¿Qué broma?., se preguntó Yugi,de verdad no comprendía al Alfa.

— Ah... No te entiendo. — Dijo Yugi. —¿Qué broma?. —

— ¿Es enserio?. — Atem se acercó a Yugi, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo expulsó un aura amenazante para el omega, que no tardó en darse cuenta y retrocedió. — Yugi. —

— Creo que debo de irme. Me esperan abajo. — Yugi se mantuvo firme a pesar del aura amenazante de Atem, sin embargo su omega comenzaba asustarse por escuchar los hilos de la voz del alfa.

Intentó pasar alado de Atem....  
  


— Hay un vaso de agua en la mesa y una pastilla en la mesa para el dolor de cabeza. Tengo que irme, adiós. —

— Espera.—

Pero no logro pasar, Atem lo tomo de su mano, Yugi sintió una extraña descarga eléctrica con ese toque tan cálido.

Se detuvo y miró al Alfa que lo retenía.

— ¿De verdad vas a tratarme así después de tanto años de no vernos?, ¿vas a dejarme sin ninguna explicación por qué te marchaste de mi lado?. —

—No entiendo lo que dices. — Respondió cohibido Yugi. —Jamás te he visto en mi vida. —

Esas palabras destruyeron a Atem, aun que también lo confundieron.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?. — Le cuestionó Atem bajando la cabeza, estaba dolido y enojado. No podía creer que lo estaba negando el haberlo conocido y el haber tenido algo, ¿pero hacerse el loco con esta situación?, era molesto.

— Te juro que no se de que hablas. —

Atem subió la mirada y Yugi se sorprendió al ver, por primera vez a un Alfa con los ojos llorosos pero también furiosos.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, su corazón se encogió, y sus ojos también se pusieron llorosos.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué dolía ver a un desconocido en ese estado?, ¿por qué le dolía el corazón?.  
  


— Suéltame... — Dijo Yugi en tono bajo, apenas podía controlar todos sus sentimientos que se habían vuelto un huracán.

Atem lo soltó y Yugi, casi corriendo se fue de la habitación sin comprender nada.

*Continuará....


End file.
